The Last!
by Raxio
Summary: Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat dirinya kini sendirian setelah semua kerabatnya menghianati keluarganya. Menjadi pemangsa malam yang menjelajahi seluruh benua adalah keputusan terakhirnya, karena saat dirinya menyandang nama Namikaze, satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah [Memangsa].


**Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu**

BRAKK!

Pintu besar dengan dua daun yang saling menutupi sebuah ruangan, hancur seketika. Pemuda yang menghancurkan pintu itu masih berdiri tegap dimulut pintu yang baru saja roboh, tak bergeming meskipun empat pasang mata dari empat sosok yang semula berada dibalik pintu tersebut kini menatapnya dengan mata merah yang terpicing ganas.

"Kudengar, kalau para Tetua'lah yang memutuskan untuk melenyapkan klan Namikaze dari jajaran klan Vampir berdarah murni. Apa alasan kalian melakukan hal itu kepada kami?" orang yang berdiri dimulut pintu itu berbicara, kedua matanya yang masih bersinar membunuh menyiratkan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin ditentang oleh siapapun. "Jawab!"

Salah satu dari empat sosok tua itu maju selangkah. Ada sedikit rasa enggan yang terbesit dalam dirinya, namun rasa arogan yang besar mengalahkan rasa gemetar yang kini sedang melandanya. "Karena klan Namikaze tetap tidak bisa menjaga kontrol akan nafsu yang mereka miliki untuk menghisap darah makhluk lain, hal itu tidak dapat kami biarkan begitu saja."

Tatapan dari pemuda yang mendobrak pintu itu kian menajam, "Hanya karena hal sepele itu kalian memutuskan sepihak kalau klan Namikaze harus dilenyapkan? Padahal kalian tahu sendiri kalau klan Namikaze adalah satu-satunya klan yang utuh dari perang besar yang terjadi antara Vampir dan _Priest,_ padahal kalian juga tahu kalau Vampir dari klan Namikaze lah yang telah menyelamatkan bokong kalian saat kalian hampir musnah secara memalukan dari muka bumi hanya karena seseorang yang memegang sebuah pedang perak. Kupikir kalian akan berbalas budi pada klan Namikaze yang telah mencari, menemukan, mempersatukan, dan mempertahankan eksistensi Vampir didunia ini, dan sepertinya pemikiranku salah!"

Orang tua yang menanggapi tadi mendengus,"Heh, masa lalu tidak bisa mengubah hal sudah kami putuskan lima tahun yang lalu, karena semua klan Vampir sudah setuju pada perihal yang kami beritahukan pada mereka."

Pemuda yang mendobrak pintu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar tanggapan dari sosok tua yang bicara tak jauh darinya, "Heh, baiklah! Aku tak ingin mendengar lagi omong kosong kalian yang dari awal sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk didengarkan," Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya didepan tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku yang semula pendek dengan cepat berubah menjadi cakar panjang seperti sebuah pedang, hal tersebut juga berlaku pada kuku di tangan kirinya. Di wajahnya, sepasang taring keluar dari mulutnya, dan memanjang melebihi dagunya berada.

Keempat sosok tua yang berada didepan orang itu mengeraskan ekspresi mereka, tak lupa reflek menyiagakan tubuh juga tak luput mereka lakukan. "NAMIKAZE!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

 **[The Last!]**

 **~0~**

 **Disclaim: All about character is not Mine!**

 **Ideas story from: Azriel Longinius**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Violence, and many more.**

 **Summary: Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat dirinya kini sendirian setelah semua kerabatnya menghianati keluarganya. Menjadi pemangsa malam yang menjelajahi seluruh benua adalah keputusan terakhirnya, karena saat dirinya menyandang nama Namikaze, satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah [Memangsa].**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Pertemuan!**

 **-Masa sekarang-**

Hampir dua ratus tahun lamanya, kedua kakinya sudah menapak keseluruh penjuru tempat didunia ini. Menemaninya dalam setiap langkah yang ia pijakkan diatas trotar, dataran hutan, lautan, serta genangan darah dari korban yang ia bunuh.

Tak ada satupun tempat yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya, dunia ini telah mendiskriminasi keberadaannya, bahkan keberadaan darah pendahulunya yang telah disingkirkan saat dirinya tengah mengelana ke suatu tempat untuk mencari kekuatan sejati didalam dirinya. Ironis dan sungguh sangat tidak adil! Namun sejak awal, didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya keadilan, omong kosong.

Terik siang ini begitu panas dan menyilaukan mata, gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ada hanya menambahkan hawa panas yang kini menerpa diatas kepala. Tak ada sedikitpun semilir angin yang berhembus melewatinya, hanya asap dan polusi yang dapat kini ia masukkan kedalam paru-parunya.

Bagi manusia, berada ditengah-tengah situasi seperti ini, malah berdampak buruk untuk kesehatan. Tapi dirinya bukan manusia. Hanya makhluk buas yang kini satu-satunya menjadi keturunan dari darah Namikaze, keturunan yang tidak akan pernah _puas_ dengan hasratnya sendiri. Dan karena hasrat inilah, semua yang memiliki darah Namikaze dibabat habis, dimusnahkan, dibumi hanguskan, dan bertahan pada dirinya.

Kini, dia akan terus sendiri, dan meneror setiap tempat yang didatanginya.

"Kyoto!"

~0~

"KAU MENYURUH KAMI UNTUK KE KYOTO MALAM INI?!"

"Hah... tenanglah Issei, kami telah sepakat untuk mengirim kalian untuk membuat kontrak aliansi dengan para Youkai. Karena Youkai adalah salah satu pihak penting yang dapat mendukung aliansi kita untuk memerangi kelompok teroris seperti Khaos Brigade."

Rias maju selangkah sambil terus bersidekap karena sedari tadi dirinya dipaksa untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria berjenggot yang menjabat sebagai pelatih timnya. "Mengadakan aliansi dengan pihak yang sama sekali masih belum kami ketahui semua keadannya, itu mempunyai resiko yang besar! Terlebih lagi, jika terjadi sebuah masalah mendadak, kami bisa saja dituduh melakukan hal tersebut."

Azazel mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkan diatas meja ruangan klub yang kini dipegangnya, "Tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu, aku dan para Maou sudah membuat kontak dengan asisten pemimpin kaum Youkai, dan kami juga menyebut namamu saat membuat kontak itu." Azazel menyeringai.

Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Azazel kembali menatap pemuda yang kini mewarisi kekuatan Sekiryuutei, "Dan Issei, kuharap kau tidak bertindak ceroboh saat berada diarea yang sama sekali belum kau ketahui. Selalu patuhi semua perintah yang diberikan oleh ketuamu, jangan membantah atau kau akan berakhir disana."

Mendengar penuturan yang penuh akan acaman seperti itu. Issei hanya dibuat patuh dan mengangguk takut.

~0~

BRUK!

Sebuah tubuh lemas yang putih pucat dan kering jatuh diatas aspal yang menghiasi kota Kyoto. Tubuh yang tergeletak itu mengerut seolah daya hidupnya sudah dikeluarkan habis dari raganya, dan satu-satunya bukti penyebab kematian orang itu adalah dua lubang yang berada di lehernya.

"Darah yang tidak buruk untuk dijadikan hidangan pembuka, tapi aku perlu darah segar dari bayi atau anak kecil." Sosok berambut pirang dengan mata merah yang bersinar jamblang, mengisi kesunyian tengah malam di Kyoto, lebih tepatnya mengisi kesunyian di gang kecil sela-sela bangunan di kota itu.

"Sepertinya sedang ada yang berpesta disini."

Sosok pirang itu mendongak ke salah satu puncak bangunan yang bertingkat tak lebih dari sepuluh, dengan mata merah yang beringas, tak sedikitpun rasa tertarik pada sosok yang kini melompat turun dan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau menghentikanku?" tanya sosok pirang itu.

"Tidak, dan jangan salah paham soal keberadaanku yang saat ini berada disini, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja." Sosok yang tadi melompat turun itu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah CaoCao, dari Khaos Brigade." CaoCao mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat untuk menjabat sosok yang diajaknya bicara.

Sejenak, sosok pirang itu memandang uluran tangan CaoCao, kemudian menatap wajah sang empunya tangan. "Maaf, tanganku kotor karena darah." Sosok pirang itu menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang memang benar-benar penuh akan darah, "Namaku, Naruto Namikaze, Vampir."

Pertemuan yang menandakan perang akhirnya terjadi diantara dua kubu. Bukan malaikat dengan iblis, bukan juga manusia dengan siluman, melainkan...

 **To be Continued/End?**

A/N: Bertemu lagi dengan Saya dalam cerita baru dan suasana baru yang aslinya belum saya kuasai dan saya pahami.

Dan jika anda merasa pernah membaca cerita ini, saya akan menjalaskan kalau cerita ini memang sudah pernah publish sebelumnya dengan judul [Vampire]. Pemilik asli cerita ini sebenarnya adalah Azriel Longinius, dan kemudian Senpai yang mengaku sebagai seorang Lolicon sejati itu menawari saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

Jadi, anda jangan merasa heran kalau pada chapter awal ini hampir sama dengan originalnya, karena saya sendiri hanya sedikit mengedit dan menambahkan apa yang kurang.

Ok! Saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Senpai yang sudah memberikan ijin kepada saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, terlebih lagi kalau jelek hasilnya nanti saya tidak bertanggung jawab lho... Senpai.

But, see you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~


End file.
